El camino a casa
by Jhoil
Summary: Realmente la gente le teme a lo que no puede comprender… Estas palabras describen la historia de un joven de nombre Daín, el cual ha estado solo la mayor parte de su vida, con voces y pesadillas como única compañía, sintiéndose una carga para su familia, emprende un viaje por el mundo de Runaterra, en busca de respuestas y los dueños de aquellas voces.


**Bienvenidos, Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes queridos lectores.  
Hace ya muchísimo tiempo que no venía por esta página, hace mucho tiempo ya que la musa me había abandonado y mi afición por escribir se secó, sin embargo después de más de 5 años, volví a dedicarle tiempo, para empezar quiero agradecerte, por darme una oportunidad al clickear sobre mi historia, que probablemente tiene un pésimo summary ya que en este momento aún no lo eh escrito, este no es más que un capitulo piloto, para ver si les interesa saber cómo continua o abandonarlo en este punto, hare lo posible para no decepcionarte o hacer perder tu tiempo.  
Eh decidido empezar por una historia usando los personajes del tan conocido "League of legends" juego al cual le tengo una afición muy grande, ya que me ha brindado tantos buenos momentos junto a mis amigos, sin más que decir demos comienzo.**

* * *

-Cuanto Frio hace aquí… -Su temblorosa voz retumbo en las paredes de aquel extraño lugar, el aire recorría al ras del suelo, quemando sus pies desnudos. La temperatura era tan baja que podía sentirlo en sus huesos, se abrazó a sí mismo en busca de calor- Duele tanto… -su aliento escapo a duras penas, perdiéndose entre la niebla que el mismo frio provocaba, cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar un consuelo, sus esperanzas fueron arrancadas al escucharlo, aquel sonido que lo atormentaba y rompía su mente en millones de fragmentos, que hacia su alma encogerse en una esquina.

-Eres débil- una imponente voz lo envolvió, la maldad en estas 2 palabras lo inundo de miedo, el sonido de unas botas, metálicas y pesadas que provenían de alguna parte de la espesa niebla, las cadenas que lo mantenían prisionero empezaron a estirar sus muñecas elevándolo del suelo, sus articulaciones casi congeladas se quejaron con un horrible sonido al ser obligadas a realizar un movimiento tan brusco, mordió sus resecos labios para acallar el grito- solo han sido 32 horas de congelamiento, hambre, sed y 170 latigazos- una risa aterradora escapo, no podía permitirlo, debía conservar la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, no caería en la locura, bajo la cabeza y dejo escapar unas lágrimas de desesperación.

-N-No soy débil- Respondió con la voz quebrada, puso un poco de esfuerzo en sus manos logrando mover sus tiesos dedos, su cuerpo lo castigo con un agudo dolor que crecía poco a poco-guarda silencio- la risa se acallo en ese instante.

-¡LO ERES! ¡Mira cómo te retuerces! – Furioso al no lograr quebrarlo por completo, la voz denoto amargura e ira, podía escuchar como pasos se aproximaban hacia él – Desiste- ordeno retumbando en cada pared.

-jamás… s-sé que puedo lograrlo –insistió tratando de mover sus brazos, movió la cabeza frenéticamente, aunque esto le hiciese pasar un infierno no quería escucharlo, su voz lo atormentaba.

-DESISTE –volvió a ordenar cada vez con más presencia- no vale la pena.

-¡SI LO VALE! –Sus fuerzas mermaban cada vez más– lo vale…

-¿Tanto daño piensas que hace la soledad? ¿Tanto para aceptar este castigo?– los pasos se detuvieron frente a él, pudo ver la punta de sus botas, oscurecidas, viejas y oxidadas. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza asintiendo levemente con la cabeza- Si no desistirás… no me queda otra opción –aquella mano con dedos esqueléticos, helados como el mismo hielo, tomaron su barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo directamente a la cara, se acercó a su rostro con una sonrisa que demostraba la satisfacción al verlo sufrir, un leve susurro que liberaba vapor blanco por la baja temperatura lo condeno- Tendré que devorarte… -sus ojos agudizaron cuando el horrible ser abría la boca de forma indescriptible, miles de gritos llegaron a él, almas desesperadas en un vacío infinito, girando girando y girando lo llamaban hasta su perdición…

Su grito retumbo en la habitación, dio un salto de la cama, el sonido seco de su cuerpo chocando contra el suelo lo despabilo un poco, su respiración agitada, el sudor frio recorriendo su frente, había pasado de nuevo…

-Maldita sea… -dijo en un susurro de alivio pero a la vez de frustración, el canto de las aves luchaban por entrar por su ventana y los primeros rayos del sol lograban colarse por los pequeños espacios de la cortina, se inclinó llevándose una mano a la frente para limpiarse el sudor con el dorso de la manga de su pijama, con la mano libre coloco la palma sobre su pecho para calmar su corazón que latía como si fuese a salirse del mismo, dejo caer su cuerpo nuevamente sobre el suelo, mirando al techo completamente perdido –no sé cuánto más podre soportar esto… -se tensó al sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, alguien llamaba a su puerta.

-Hermano… -una voz aguda y femenina se escuchó del otro lado- ¿paso otra vez? ¿Estás bien? – Dio una gran bocanada, llevando todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían para así lograr calmar sus nervios, en cuanto lo logro se puso de pie como pudo, había sido tan real que aun podía sentir el dolor de sus huesos, giro el pomo de la puerta dejando ver a una joven de no más de 16 años en el arco, su mirada de preocupación lo decía todo.

-si… estoy bien, no te preocupes- Giro hacia su cama, sentándose en el borde, llevándose las manos al rostro frotándolo para despertarse del todo y convencerse de que solo había sido un sueño.

-¿Cuantas van ya? –pregunto la joven sentándose a su lado y colocando una mano en su espalda para darle ánimos.

-número 14 de este mes- dijo sin quitar las manos.

-14 pesadillas en menos de 20 días- la joven acaricio su cabello tratando de consolarlo- tranquilo, nada es real, ya pasara… solo debes soportarlo un poco…

-suena más fácil de lo que en realidad es Suu –el joven se puso de pie y camino hasta su velador, tomando un frasco color blanco.

-Lo sé. Pero tu voluntad es fuerte, sé que puedes lograr y podrás controlarlo –la chica se puso de pie por igual y camino hacia la puerta, volteo a ver a su hermano, quien revisaba el frasco como si fuese el error más grande de su vida, trago un poco de saliva para reprimir la pena, debía de estar viviendo un infierno- prepárate o llegaras tarde a la universidad –salió de la habitación- y no olvides tomarlas- su voz llegaba desde el pasillo junto con sus pasos que bajaban las escaleras.

-Antipsicóticos eh?...- dijo para sí mismo, el joven giro el frasco entre sus manos, quito la tapa para dejar caer sobre su palma una pastilla, sin miramientos la llevo a su boca tragándola de inmediato, cerró los ojos como si aquello fuese la libertad de una condena de muchos años, soltó un suspiro, metió el frasco en su maleta.

Se miró al espejo mientras se cambiaba, su contextura delgada, su cabello oscuro desordenado, el leve color verde en sus ojos apagados por las ojeras que le provocaba dormir tan poco, su pálida piel, nada de esto lo ayudaba en absoluto, lo hacía parecer un muerto vivo, acaricio su rostro un momento recordando aquellos dedos fríos que lo guiaban hacia su muerte, la medicina lo haría olvidar un par de horas.

Después de haberse alistado bajo a su comedor, donde toda su familia lo esperaba con un espacio y un plato listo para él, su cuerpo se sentía adormecido, sus músculos relajados, sus anteojos resbalaban un poco mientras tomaba su desayuno.

-Daín- la voz de su hermana mayor lo llamo, él levanto la cabeza antes de contestar.

-¿si Miyu?- pregunto llevándose la taza de café a los labios

-¿Podrías alcanzarme en la estación cuando regreses de clases? –Pregunto juntando sus manos –Mi maleta está al lado de mi cama, esta lista pero si regreso a por ella me hare tarde.

-¿Solo yo puedo hacerlo? – pregunto girando a ver al resto de su familia

-saldré a casa de una amiga –dijo la hermana menor escudándose tras su tostada

-trabajo –su padre se escondió detrás del periódico extendido.

-Lo siento cariño, estaré de compras –su madre risueña como siempre le sirvió más café.

Completamente derrotado dirigió su mirada hacia su hermana que aún continuaba con las manos juntas, no tuvo más elección que asentir.

-yeeii –dijo en celebración- muchas gracias, te devolveré el favor en cuanto me sea posible – debo irme –corrió hacia su madre dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su padre, despeino un poco a su hermano – no se te ocurra llegar tarde, o tu pagaras mi boleto.

-si si, pero deja de despeinarme, arruinaras mi tupe- se quejó tratando de sostener su mano.

-usas flequillo –le corrigió arreglando su cabello.

-es una expresión, suelta- logro liberarse y sonrió al verla salir, si bien tenía un castigo terrible que lo atormentaba, el más grande consuelo era el amor de su familia, era lo que más quería y apreciaba, tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta –yo también me voy, nos vemos en la noche- cerro la puerta detrás de sí –que empiece otro horrible día- y con esto emprendió camino

Sus pasos rápidos le permitían colarse entre las muchas personas que caminaban en contra, logro llegar al tren antes que cerrase sus puertas, tomo asiento estirándose un poco, apego su rostro al vidrio se sentía cansado, no podía dormir bien desde hace ya mucho tiempo, no estaba seguro apenas lograba recordar que habían pasado más de 2 años desde que todo aquello comenzó, las voces, las pesadillas lo seguían a donde fuese, no podía callarlos por mucho tiempo, por momentos ni si quiera el medicamento los detenía.

- **jajaja se rompen tan fácilmente…-** un pequeño eco resonó en su cabeza, la agito de lado a lado con fuerza, no quería que empezara, había llegado a su destino, pego carrera para llegar lo más rápido que le permitieran sus piernas ya que el tiempo estaba en su contra.

Cruzo la puerta del salón de clases a tiempo, tomo aire por unos segundos y paseo su mirada alrededor, ese lugar siempre estaba tan animado, sus compañeros conversando, riendo… una lástima que nunca pudiese disfrutar de ello.

Soledad era la palabra perfecta para describir a Dain, por su condición sus compañeros lo evitaban, temían que de un momento a otro sufriese un arranque y se volviese completamente loco, así había sido la mayor parte de su vida o lo que lograba recordar, la gente lo evitaba incluso cuando era un niño, siempre solo, acosado por las voces que rondaban en su cabeza, las horribles pesadillas de guerra, muerte, traición y criaturas de extraña apariencia, a veces el mismo deseaba tener un amigo con el que compartir lo que vivía, había aprendido que la soledad era indispensable para ansiar la compañía, tomo lugar al final del salón en la esquina izquierda, apartado de todos, decidió tomar un descanso hasta que la clase comenzara.

Y así las horas pasaron, clase tras clase, minuto a minuto, su cuerpo iba recuperando la capacidad de sentir y se liberaban del adormecimiento que le provocaban los medicamentos, cerca del medio día algunos de los alumnos salían a alcanzar su siguiente, otros como él tenían unas horas libres, el joven tomo asiento en la cafetería apartado de todos sin más que un vaso descartable de café, era su bebida favorita, lo mantenían despierto, alejado de las pesadillas, volvió a pegar su frente contra la mesa, odiaba estar solo y por ello odiaba apartarse de su familia, era un castigo que él no se merecía.

-Las cosas no pueden ir peor- susurro para sí mismo cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos.

- **Oh sí… las cosas van a ir peor…** -trago saliva, le habían respondido, su cuerpo se tensó instantáneamente y sus manos temblaban un poco.

-¡ **Soy tan atemporal como la guerra!**

 **-¡POR EL TRIUNFO!**

 **-¿Un arcoíris? ¡¿Quieres saber qué significa?!**

 **-¿Tú también quieres jugar? ¡Sera divertido!**

-Cállense- llevo sus manos a sus oídos y los cubrió con fuerza, no quería escucharlos

 **-Uhm ¿a qué viene tanta tensión?** **Relájate…**

 **-No puedes detener una avalancha**

 **-Sus corazones se aceleran…**

-Por favor cállense – volvió a pedir elevando un poco la voz y agarrando con fuerza sus orejas, cerro sus ojos buscando concentración para apagar esas voces ¿de qué diablos hablan? ¿Por qué no se callan?

 **-La muerte es la piedad… y la tengo en abundancia para dar y repartir.**

 **-Solo los dignos sobrevivirán**

 **-La gente teme lo que no puede comprender…**

-¡QUE SE CALLEN! –pego un grito poniéndose de pie, su voz cubrió cada rincón de la cafetería.

Podía sentirlos aun sin abrir los ojos y no quería hacerlo, como clavos en su pecho las miradas curiosas y algunas temerosas que apuntaban en su dirección, bajo las manos junto con la mirada tomo su mochila y salió disparado seguido de los miles de susurros que llegaban a su espalda, No le importaba nada, no le importaba perder clases quería irse, quería alejarse de todo y no regresar, si antes había estado solo la más remota posibilidad de que eso cambiase había muerto ese día.

Subió al tren empujando a todo aquel que se pusiese en su delante, como escapando de algo invisible

 **-La tormenta se acerca.**

 **-Soy el fuego que purifica el mundo.**

 **-Nadie puede escapar.**

Abrió su mochila buscando entre sus cosas, tomo el frasco destapándolo de un movimiento, dejo caer 2 pastillas en su mano tragándolas de golpe

-cállense de una maldita vez-

En cuanto llego a su destino, salió corriendo de la estación, busco en sus bolsillos hasta conseguir su celular, marco al primer contacto de su lista sin dejar de caminar

-Hola Dain aún es muy temprano ¿qué sucede? –dijo la voz de su hermana mayor al otro lado de la llamada

-escucha Miyu, tengo que pedirte un favor –su respiración era agitada por el tramo que acaba de recorrer.

-eh… ¿Qué es?

-Quiero salir de viaje contigo- esquivaba a las personas en su camino sosteniendo con fuerza el móvil.

-¿EH? ¿PERO DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?- elevó la voz ante la sorpresa- ¿Y TUS CLASES?

-Es algo que necesito con urgencia… necesito… solo necesito apartarme de todo un rato

-…..- hubo un silencio muy corto, aunque temía que le rechazara, de alguna forma sabía que su hermana haría todo por ayudarlo- está bien, lo conversare con mamá y papá, ve a casa prepárate y también trae mis cosas-

-estoy cerca de casa, muchas gracias Miyu no tienes idea del favor que me estás haciendo- suspiro aliviado, llego al lumbar de su casa y casi tirando abajo la puerta entro subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Rápidamente tomo una maleta vacía y metió toda la ropa que encontraba, realmente no le importaba solo quería tranquilizar su mente alejándose del ruido de la ciudad, irse hasta que olvidaran la escena que provoco en la cafetería, cerro la maleta y busco debajo de su cama, saco un estuche color negro, lo coloco en su hombro y salió del cuarto cargando su equipaje, tomo el que le pertenecía a su hermana y sin mirar atrás salió de la casa…

El leve chirriar de las ruedas de su maleta y el peso de la que pertenecía a su hermana, lo acompañaban a la vez que alentaban su caminar, sus pensamientos aun vagaban entre la vergüenza por lo ocurrido y el odio hacia sí mismo, la soledad, su mayor verdugo lo perseguiría hasta la muerte y el silencio sin una voz amiga que lo ayudase.

-Silencio… -repitió para sí mismo como un susurro, no lo había notado hasta que lo dijo, había tanto silencio en la calle.

Era espectral, ni el canto de los pájaros ni su aletear, el tan molesto y continuo sonido de los autos, el peculiar ruido de una multitud, todo había desaparecido sin que lo notase, el miedo no tardo en abrazarlo mientras su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas.

-ku ku ku, no te espantes, el silencio es la música más hermosa, permite a tu mente divagar entre la oscuridad del abismo y la luz de los cielos- una voz femenina llego hasta sus oídos con esta frase, como si se encontrase a su lado, dio la vuelta buscando a su dueña entre las paredes de aquel callejón.

Con una gabardina negra más grande que ella, la arrastraba por el suelo con cada paso de sus pies desnudos, una capucha que apenas dejaba ver sus ojos y un mechón de cabello rubio que bajaba rebeldemente hasta su hombro, hizo su aparición ante Daín.

-Ah! –Soltó el joven ante la sorpresa, retrocediendo unos pasos tropezándose con la maleta, más que por ello, por las pintas de asesino serial que traía la mujer activaban su instinto de **"Corre o te mueres"**.

-relájate, si quisiese matarte ya lo hubiese hecho –trato de tranquilizarlo con las peores palabras que se le ocurrieron.

-¿Quién eres? – Pregunto con la guardia alta, listo para escapar a la menor distracción, pero por alguna razón sentía sus piernas increíblemente pesadas eh incapaz de levantarlas- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

-¿Quién soy? – Repitió la pregunta, llevo su dedo índice a sus delgados labios dando la señal de ser un gran secreto- soy quien tiene todas las respuesta, soy tu camino a casa y quien te lo mostrara, soy el alivio a tu dolor, soy el fin de tu condena- extendió su mano hacia el chico, este la miro por unos segundos, completamente desconfiado extendió la suya para ponerse de pie- y ¿en dónde estamos?, en tu realidad no, como resumen del porque no hay gente.

-¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto con curiosidad, era realmente extraña, hasta en su forma de hablar.

-Sería complicado de explicar, es algo que va más allá de tu entendimiento –levanto los hombros dándose un claro aire de superioridad- te eh traído a un lugar más tranquilo, para poder hablar y escuches lo que tengo que proponerte, veras…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Quién eres? ¿Que…

-¿Podrías guardar silencio? – Pidió perdiendo la paciencia ante tantas preguntas- Sé que estas nervioso, tus preguntas serán contestadas en su debido momento- aclaro su garganta y tomando aire volvió a explicar- Soy un mensajero dimensional, eh venido a llevarte.

-¿Llevarme? ¿A dónde?-aunque su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas, se limitaba a lo necesario, alguien que pudiese sacarlo de su realidad a una versión desolada de la misma, no debía ser linda si se enojaba.

-A donde perteneces –una sonrisa misteriosa se dibujó en su rostro, llevo su dedo índice contra su cien- tu escuchas voces, ¿no es así?

Sintió su espalda tensar al escucharla, como sabia eso alguien desconocido, tal vez ¿lo estuvo siguiendo? ¿Era tan evidente su estado mental?, trago saliva antes de asentir.

-No comprendes, nadie a tu alrededor puede comprenderlo –hizo un ademán con la mano- son llamados, te están llamando.

-¿Q-quienes?

-Le estiro su mano una vez más, la mirada de la chica parecía haber adquirido mucha determinación- es allí donde entra mi trato, como mensajera es mi deber llevarte a donde perteneces, así resolverás esas dudas pero no puedo hacerlo sin tu consentimiento, toma mi mano y empecemos el viaje o –señalo detrás de él- puedes caminar hacia la calle y volver a tu condena, en una vida solitaria- volvió a colocar su mano frente a él- es tu decisión.

Giro la cabeza, viendo sus opciones, ¿realmente podía confiar en este ser? No, pero aun así sonaba como el camino correcto, si bien uno encuentra su destino en el camino que toma para evitarlo, no quería continuar en la situación en la que su vida se encontraba, no quería ser atormentado más por las pesadillas, ni por las voces que alejaban a todos, esta maldición… quería acabar con ella, no quería ser más una carga para su familia… realmente… tal vez…

Estiro su mano tomándola, su tacto era muy frio pero la estrecho cerrando el trato.

-la sonrisa en los labios de la mujer se agrando- excelente… empecemos pues.

Tras estas palabras, Daín noto que las sombras avanzaban por el callejón cubriéndolo poco a poco, ¿acaso las sombras se movían? No… dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, sus pupilas crecieron por la impresión al ver a la luna cubriendo el sol lentamente, un eclipse que cubría toda esa extraña y vacía versión de su ciudad, cuando el sol se hallaba cubierto completamente por la luna dejando ver tan solo un pequeño anillo.

La mujer camino detrás de Daín quien aun seguía impresionado mirando el fenómeno, esta dio un estruendoso aplauso llamando su atención y sobresaltándolo, giro la cabeza hacia ella quien señalaba al suelo frente a él, siguiendo la dirección que apuntaba, solo por un segundo pudo distinguir un enorme agujero antes de ser impulsado hacia adentro.

-Tranquilo –Grito la mujer su voz se hacía cada vez más lejana mientras caía –sobrevivirás o eso creo- Aun así te deseo suerte y bienvenido- fueron sus últimas palabras antes que el portal se cerrase

Dio un fuerte grito al sentir sus pies alejarse del suelo pero fue suprimido por el viento en contra, un enorme cielo azul lo rodeaba y las nubes que se apartaban a su camino, sentía que sus extremidades fuesen a salirse sin más por la fuerza, el suelo a la lejanía tenia cientos de árboles, una gran vegetación como nunca había visto, giro la cabeza y apenas distinguible, pequeño por la distancia, pudo ver un enorme castillo cercano al mar, dejo de intentar gritar y disfruto del hermoso paisaje que se ponía ante él pero que también firmaba su muerte.

"Al menos… es una buena forma de morir, con una hermosa vista"- se dijo a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos aceptando lo que pasaría…

* * *

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por este corto capitulo piloto, ¿Qué te pareció querido lector? Hay mucho aún por ser contado ¿te interesa?  
Te agradecería si me dejas un review con tu opinión, de nuevo te agradezco por darme un poco de tu tiempo y leer esto.  
Te deseo buenos Días o noches, en cualquier parte del mundo al que pertenezcas, sin más se despide Jhoil.**


End file.
